Characters
These are the that are available in Sailor Moon Drops. Each character has five levels. They unlock a Special Move whenever they reach Level 2, which is upgraded once they reach Level 5. Additional poses can be unlocked by leveling up as well. There are currently characters in Sailor Moon Drops that are playable within the game. Playable Characters Dark Kingdom Sailor Moon.png|Sailor Moon Sailor Mercury.png|Sailor Mercury Sailor Mars.png|Sailor Mars Sailor Jupiter.png|Sailor Jupiter Sailor Venus.png|Sailor Venus Sailor Moon (Manga Design).png|Sailor Moon (Manga Design) Sailor Mercury (Manga Design).png|Sailor Mercury (Manga Design) Sailor Mars (Manga Design).png|Sailor Mars (Manga Design) Sailor Jupiter (Manga Design).png|Sailor Jupiter (Manga Design) Sailor Venus (Manga Design).png|Sailor Venus (Manga Design) |TBA Sailor Moon (Complete Edition, Part 1 ver.).png|Sailor Moon (Complete Edition, Part 1 ver.) Sailor V.png|Sailor V Tuxedo Mask.png|Tuxedo Mask Usagi Tsukino (School Uniform).png|Usagi Tsukino (School Uniform) Ami Mizuno (School Uniform).png|Ami Mizuno (School Uniform) Rei Hino (School Uniform).png|Rei Hino (School Uniform) Makoto Kino (School Uniform).png|Makoto Kino (School Uniform) Minako Aino (School Uniform).png|Minako Aino (School Uniform) Ami Mizuno (Dress).png|Ami Mizuno (Dress) Rei Hino (Shrine Maiden).png|Rei Hino (Shrine Maiden) Makoto Kino (Apron).png|Makoto Kino (Apron) Princess Serenity.png|Princess Serenity Princess Serenity (Original Colors).png|Princess Serenity (Original Colors) Endymion.png|Endymion Black Moon Sailor Moon (Crystal Star).png|Sailor Moon (Crystal Star) Sailor Pluto.png|Sailor Pluto Chibi-Usa.png|Chibi-Usa Neo Queen Serenity.png|Neo Queen Serenity Neo Queen Serenity (Original Colors).png|Neo Queen Serenity (Original Colors) Princess Usagi SL Serenity.png|Princess Usagi SL Serenity Prince Dimande.png|Prince Dimande Black Lady.png|Black Lady Death Busters Sailor Moon (Cosmic Heart).png|Sailor Moon (Cosmic Heart) Super Sailor Moon.png|Super Sailor Moon Sailor Chibi Moon.png|Sailor Chibi Moon Sailor Uranus.png|Sailor Uranus Sailor Neptune.png|Sailor Neptune Sailor Saturn.png|Sailor Saturn Haruka Tenoh (School Uniform).png|Haruka Tenoh (School Uniform) Michiru Kaioh (School Uniform).png|Michiru Kaioh (School Uniform) |TBA Haruka Tenoh (Racing Gear).png|Haruka Tenoh (Racing Gear) Michiru Kaioh (Middle School Uniform).png|Michiru Kaioh (Middle School Uniform) Dead Moon Super Sailor Moon (Crisis Moon).png|Super Sailor Moon (Crisis Moon) Super Sailor Mercury.png|Super Sailor Mercury Super Sailor Mars.png|Super Sailor Mars Super Sailor Jupiter.png|Super Sailor Jupiter Super Sailor Venus.png|Super Sailor Venus Super Sailor Chibi Moon.png|Super Sailor Chibi Moon Chibi-Usa (School Uniform).png|Chibi-Usa (School Uniform) Helios.png|Helios Fish's Eye.png|Fish's Eye Sailor Stars Eternal Sailor Moon.png|Eternal Sailor Moon Super Sailor Uranus.png|Super Sailor Uranus Super Sailor Neptune.png|Super Sailor Neptune Super Sailor Pluto.png|Super Sailor Pluto Super Sailor Saturn.png|Super Sailor Saturn Sailor Star Fighter.png|Sailor Star Fighter Sailor Star Maker.png|Sailor Star Maker Sailor Star Healer.png|Sailor Star Healer Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon.png|Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon Sailor Cosmos.png|Sailor Cosmos Kou Seiya (School Uniform).png|Kou Seiya (School Uniform) Kou Taiki (School Uniform).png|Kou Taiki (School Uniform) Kou Yaten (School Uniform).png|Kou Yaten (School Uniform) Kou Seiya (Popstar).png|Kou Seiya (Popstar) Kou Taiki (Popstar).png|Kou Taiki (Popstar) Kou Yaten (Popstar).png|Kou Yaten (Popstar) Another Story Luna (Princess Kaguya's Lover).png|Luna (Princess Kaguya's Lover) Character Pairs Sailor Moon & Tuxedo Mask.png|Sailor Moon & Tuxedo Mask Sailor Moon & Sailor V.png|Sailor Moon & Sailor V |TBA |TBA Princess Serenity & Endymion.png|Princess Serenity & Endymion Sailor Uranus & Sailor Neptune.png|Sailor Uranus & Sailor Neptune |TBA Chibi-Usa (School Uniform) & Helios.png|Chibi-Usa (School Uniform) & Helios Sailor Chibi Moon & Sailor Saturn.png|Sailor Chibi Moon & Sailor Saturn Special Seasonal Outfit Usagi Tsukino (Furisode).png|Usagi Tsukino (Furisode) Haruka Tenoh (Hakama).png|Haruka Tenoh (Hakama) Michiru Kaioh (Furisode).png|Michiru Kaioh (Furisode) Usagi Tsukino (Easter ver.).png|Usagi Tsukino (Easter ver.) Minako Aino (Easter ver.).png|Minako Aino (Easter ver.) Usagi Tsukino (Wedding Dress).png|Usagi Tsukino (Wedding Dress) Usagi Tsukino (Witch).png|Usagi Tsukino (Witch) Usagi Tsukino (Black Cat).png|Usagi Tsukino (Black Cat) |TBA Haruka Tenoh (Vampire).png|Haruka Tenoh (Vampire) Michiru Kaioh (Witch).png|Michiru Kaioh (Witch) Hotaru Tomoe (Witch).png|Hotaru Tomoe (Witch) Usagi Tsukino (Santa).png|Usagi Tsukino (Santa) Ami Mizuno (Santa).png|Ami Mizuno (Santa) Rei Hino (Santa).png|Rei Hino (Santa) Makoto Kino (Santa).png|Makoto Kino (Santa) Minako Aino (Santa).png|Minako Aino (Santa) Chibi-Usa (Santa).png|Chibi-Usa (Santa) Setsuna Meioh (Santa).png|Setsuna Meioh (Santa) Hotaru Tomoe (Santa).png|Hotaru Tomoe (Santa) Mamoru Chiba (Christmas ver.).png|Mamoru Chiba (Christmas ver.) Friends/Other Naru Osaka.png|Naru Osaka Motoki Furuhata.png|Motoki Furuhata Non-Playable Characters There are currently 54 non-playable characters in Sailor Moon Drops who may be added at some point in the future. Unreleased Characters There is currently no information about any unreleased characters in Sailor Moon Drops. Trivia *A playable version of Mistress 9 was supposed to be added. However, for unknown reasons, it was scrapped. **Additionally, Mistress 9's icon was changed to have Japanese text at the top that read "Not yet!" This implies that Mistress 9 may still be added in the future. Navigation Category:Lists